Friendship from Darkness
by ringmarciel
Summary: Not everything always goes as planned espcially when one is a lone traveler. Aragorn has just left Rivendell to deal with the knowledge, all he had wanted to do was clear his mind but soon he finds himself in debt of the Prince Legolas. Soon a friendshi


**_Disclaimer: I don't own any thing to do with Lord of the Rings and I wrote this story for my own pleasure._**

**Authors Note: **

**Well this is a story I have been working on for a while now and its not done or even close to and I likely won't be posting the rest of it for sometime. I just wanted to get some reviewer response on it, to see if I should continue it. Anyway this is my take on how Aragorn and Legolas met. If you read the quote below it seems to have nothing to do with the story but it does, but not until later. I figure that Aragorn has encountered Ringwraiths before he meets the Hobbits is Bree (Pretty obvious in fact) and well this is also my take on how Aragorn first came into contact with the Ringwraiths. OH and please review, if you want more of the story posted I need to be encouraged. And I am sorry for any grammatical mistakes I can't help it. Anyway please enjoy.**

Friendship founded in Darkness 

_**The hobbits looked at him, and saw with surprise that his face was drawn as if with pain, and his clenched the arms of the chair. The room was quiet and still, the light seemed to have grown dim. For while he sat with unseeing eyes as if walking a distant memory or listening to the sound in the Night far away. **_

_**- Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring pg.162**_

A glorious morning sun rose in the sky, it seemed to be a perfect morning for Legolas Prince of Mirkwood to escape the dreary duty of court in his father's hall. He had left early that morning just as the sun had crested the horizon. He quite enjoyed being out of Mirkwood, even though it was his home. Sometimes he felt ill at ease in the heart of the blackened woods that once had been Greenwood the Great. Legolas always felt joy seeing the glory of Anor untarnished by Mirkwood's darkness.

The sun had almost reached its peak in the sky when Legolas crossed the Anduin, intending to have a peaceful lunch at the edge of the Gladden River. Legolas' horse happily trotted down the path to the river as Legolas whistled an old elvish tune, his mother had used to sing to him when he was but a child. The closer Legolas came to the river the less he heard of animal sounds until he heard no more and forest was silent and the sound of metal clanging against metal could be heard ringing through out the forest. The noise seemed to be coming from the clearing where Legolas had planned to eat his lunch. He would not like it if someone had already taken _his_ spot for practicing their weapons. Legolas gracefully dismounted his horse and jumped into the nearest tree, slowly making his way too _his_ clearing.

Barely rustling a leaf he made it to the clearing, from his high perch in the branches above the clearing he could see a young man, a ranger by the looks of it, surrounded by 40 or so orcs. The man looked as though he had many small nicks and cuts. Not very good odds for an elf let alone am injured human, he thought to himself. For a moment he debated helping the human or letting him die, he decided to help. Legolas would not have the death of young human on his hands, but he would not risk his life for a human he did not know. He decided he would help from a distance quickly he removed his bow from back, nocked an arrow and started shooting down orcs, every shot killing an orc.

----

Estel of Rivendell, well Aragorn son of Arathorn now, fought for his life. Only a few months prior he had been told his true heritage and to tell the truth it had unsettled him. He had left Rivendell to clear his mind and to cope with what he had learned. His mother had tried to calm him and sooth his fears but it had not help. Even Arwen the one who had captured his heart was not able to keep him from fleeing Rivendell. Someone might say he was trying to run from his fears but that was just not true and he knew in his heart he justed sometime to think everything over. He was headed to Lorien to restock supplies when he had decided to spend the night beside the crystalline waters of the Gladden River. Though he was a ranger taught by the elves, he still had much to learn and the orcs had come close enough without him noticing and attacked him full force. It was not as if orcs had mercy.

Aragorn might have been a good fighter... at least for his young age, even by human standards. He was overwhelmed by all the orcs, though and was continuing to accumulate small cuts on his arms, legs and his side. He had killed quite a few orcs already and they were starting to pile around his feet. He could not keep fighting for much longer, his strength was failing him. Aragorn turned around just in time to block a blow from a larger than normal orc. Swiftly he grabbed a hunting knife from his belt and stabbed it into the orc's skull. He swung his sword around forcing the orcs back a pace. He spun on his heels once again only to hack down another orc. Again and again he spun, jabbed, sliced and stabbed with his sword. Yet the orcs still surrounded him. One time more he spun around to strike down another orc, his sword was raised above his head about to strike, the orc hefted his heavy scimitar and brutally stabbed it in to Aragorn's chest. The man's eyes widened in pain and surprise but no sound escaped his lips. The orc smiled cruelly as it maliciously twisted the scimitar wreaking havoc on Aragorn's internal organs. Than a cruel gleam emerged in the orc's eye as it harshly ripped the blade out. The orc thought it had done the man in, but Aragorn would not give up so easily. With his little remaining strength he brought his blade down hard upon the orc's skull all but smashing it. Finally his strength fled him and he fell to his knees black spots danced across his vision, he felt himself falling to ground he looked up to the sky asking grace from the Valar to spare his life. He took one more look at the sky and saw a being bathed in light jump from a tree. He thought he was hallucinating from the blood lose, but the thought fled his mind as fast is had come and his eyes drifted shut as unconsciousness took him.

----

Legolas watched the human fight as he shot arrows at the many orcs swarming around the man. He thought the man was good with a sword at least for a human; he hadn't really ever met a human or seen one fight before. Legolas was starting to run low on arrows, his quiver was almost empty. He glanced down at the human once more and saw that an orc had pretty brutally stabbed the young man in the chest; Legolas thought that it was a good time to take up his twin knives and fight on the ground below. Silently Legolas dropped down from the tree, landing on the soft ground with a muted thud. He ran quietly from corpse to corpse grabbing arrows and replacing them in his quiver. The orcs seemed to be rather interested in the ranger they had brought down and had no notice of the elf taking his arrows back from the corpses of their dead. Though Legolas did not think they had even noticed the arrows that downed so many of their comrades in the battle. They had seemed mainly focused on the man the elf wondered what was so special about _this_ ranger. He gave the topic little thought as he still had to dispose of the orcs that surrounded the gravely injured young man.

Legolas had gathered all his arrows that were still usable and deftly fired them at the surviving orcs. "Hey orcish scum would you please leave that wretched human and come fight me?" he yelled at them trying his best to provoke them into attacking him, it did not take much to anger them. The orcs looked at him for a moment than rushed in at the elf; it was a big mistake on the orc's part. Only ten or so remained after their fight, Legolas quickly killed them all with his knives, than ran over the injured man. Legolas looked at the wound and gasped, he had seen worse, but he wondered how the human had managed to survive such a blow. Legolas may not have known much about humans but he knew enough to know that the man seriously needed medical attention of some sort. He gave a shrill whistle and his horse ran into the clearing. He took his cloak and tore off a strip of it and wrapped it around the young man's chest. Carefully he placed the human on the horse and mounted behind him. Legolas urged his horse to go fast as it could; he did not care if the young man was jarred about, if he went any slower he was sure the man would pass on. He did not want to lose the human to death after the trouble he had gone through to save him.

----

Legolas galloped through the open gates of Mirkwood without a second glance or thought. He reined his just outside the doors of the above ground palace. "Help, HELP, I have an injured human...ranger here!" he yelled. An elf clad in white swept out the great palace's open doors. The elf was a healer; he was fair of face and had the blond hair of the silvan elves. He was the head healer in the Palace of Mirkwood.

"Thank the Valar Prince Legolas, you arrived as of now," exclaimed Kallin, "He would have been past what I could do to save him if you had not arrived within the hour."

"I guess the luck of the Valar is on my side today," replied Legolas.

Kallin chuckled lightly as he took the humans limp form to the healing rooms "You do have the luck of the Valar today Legolas! Lord Elrond is here on diplomatic negotiations, you do know that he is the leading authority in healing, especially humans." Kallin seemed to be quite excited that he would be able to see Lord Elrond heal a person... a human. The elf always had loved learning new healing techniques. He and Legolas might have been the same age five hundred sixty-seven but that was considered quite young in elven terms. Kallin may have been young but he had quickly ascended to the rank of Head Healer faster than any elf before him. He seemed to have a special talent in healing. Legolas had noticed that the gates to the Palace were open, but he not thought on it much, but now that he had been told Lord Elrond was in Mirkwood it made much sense because the gates weren't usually left open.

Kallin laid the limp human form on the bed before him. Blood covered the young man some of it his, some of it orc's blood. As he checked over the human his face grew grave, all his light heartedness faded "Prince Legolas you must go find Lord Elrond and tell him he is gravely needed in the healing wing... NOW!" ordered the elf. Legolas sprinted off to find Lord Elrond. Just as he rounded the corner he ran into something solid, it was Lord Elrond. Legolas was tired to stammer out an apology, but Elrond smiled at him kindly "The fault was mine; I did not pay any attention the sound of footsteps approaching me."

Legolas gaped but quickly recovered his wits "Kallin, the Head Healer told me to tell you that you are direly needed in the Healing Wing for I brought a wounded human in."

"I see, than you shall lead me to the Healing Wing," Elrond motioned for him to start moving. Legolas lead the way as fast as he could without running. In only a moment they were back at the room where the man had been placed. As Elrond stepped into the room his face paled, and removed his outer robe. "Oh, Estel, how do you always wind up injured so," the elf Lord whispered. Legolas gasped, he had not realized he had just saved, Elrond's adoptive son, he was glad he had not turned away when he had heard the sounds of fighting.

Elrond knelt beside the bed and quickly assessed the wound, it was grave indeed. Elrond took a bone needle and bowl of warm water and started to stitch the inside wounds, it seemed as if he done it many time before. Elrond handled the needle as deftly as any warrior would a sword. He made the healing he was performing look as though any elfling could do it. After about an hour and a half Lord Elrond started to close the gaping wound on Estel's chest. At last it seemed the Elf Lord had finished, he placed one hand on the man's brow and the other on his chest; he whispered "Lasto beth nîn, tolo dan na ngalad." For a moment nothing happened, the air was still, than suddenly the man's body arched up off the table as he took a deep breath and gasped. Estel looked around wildly; he knew naught where he was.

"Lord Elrond?" he questioned, "What are you doing here in the wilderness?" The man seemed truly lost to what was going on around him and somewhat afraid.

"Shh, it is ok my son, you...we are not in the wilderness we are in the above ground Palace of Mirkwood. You seemed to have a nasty run in with a few orcs and Prince Legolas saved you," Elrond was very gentle for an Elvish Lord, Legolas had always been taught that Lords had to be hard to be strong, yet Lord Elrond seemed to be the opposite of what he had always been told.

"Than-Thank you Legolas... I mean Prince Legolas," the man sighed as fell against the pillows in deep sleep; Elrond had helped bring upon the man. Legolas looked at them oddly, he had never met a human before and he was not quite sure of what to think of them. Many people in Mirkwood either hated humans or knew nothing of them. Legolas did not have much to go on to judge the human. "Lord Elrond, I was wondering why did you name him Hope?" Legolas was still looking at the man.

"I did because he is the last hope of Middle Earth, he did not learn his true identity till just a few months back. He is so young, he should not have the burden of being.... Well what he is on his back. He seemed to have taken it quite well he had said he was leaving Rivendell to clear his mind. I must admit I am surprised to have found him here, I thought he would have traveled to Lorien by now."

"Huh, what is he, who is he... what is his true name?" Legolas found himself curious about the man.

"His true name is Aragorn, but what he is I will let him decide if he wants to tell you what he is Young Prince. But no more questions now, you look tired you should rest, you can come visit my son on the morrow, for I am sure he will want to get out of bed even if he is gravely injured," Elrond seemed preoccupied.

Legolas started out of the room and gave a worried glance to the man over his shoulder, "Will he be alright?"

"I assure you young Legolas that he will recover fully in just a few weeks, maybe less. Do not worry for him I have seen him survive much worse. Also the wound is not as bad as it seems... or seemed, it only nicked a few organs, but I am sure my son appreciates your concern," Elrond looked at his adoptive son as though he was recalling a memory and Legolas did not wish to intrude. Quietly Legolas left the room softly closing the door behind him.

Legolas to tell the truth was quite glad that the human he had saved would be alright. He had always wanted to meet one but his father had never let him venture off too far from the forest, or let him go scouting into human territories with his friends. Every time he was about to leave to go visit with the humans, his father always came up with some reason... absurd reason for Legolas to stay back. It had always annoyed Legolas to no end, but he said nothing for he knew his father was suspicious of humans ever since they had kidnapped his mother. She had collected a small amount of cuts and scratches but was other wise escaped unscathed or so Legolas had thought. The bandits had said that it was an accident and they had thought she was the leader's runaway wife; they had apologized profusely and left the forest quickly. His mother left for the Valinor soon after she had said that her memories of the men had down to her were too great for her to live with in. Legolas suspected that his parents were leaving something out but he never pushed his father for answers. Legolas held nothing against the men for they were mere humans and they had not much contact with elves before so they knew naught of what an elf looked liked or acted. He knew not to judge the entire human race because of the mistakes of but a few. _Not all men are bad...?_

----

Aragorn groggily opened his eyes _Ugh it's so bright. _He blinked a few times clearing his vision; he looked around the room _Where am I? _All his memories from the day before came rushing back in a flood the pain from his injury accompanying them. He groaned softly as he used his elbows to prop himself up on the pillow. To his right sat Elrond to his left sat a fair haired male elf _Who is he? A healer maybe? _"Adar... I mean Lord Elrond where are we?" he asked.

"We are in the above ground Palace of Mirkwood, if you do not remember you were injured in a skirmish with some orcs," he gave a small laugh, "Most people thought you would die, the people of Mirkwood do not know much about humans it seems, but I think they will learn from you. Anyway I should think that you would want to give your thanks the elf that saved you." Elrond motioned his hand towards the blond elf sitting on the other side of the bed.

"Thank-you...." Aragorn started and stretched out a hand.

"Legolas, I am Legolas Prince of Mirkwood," Legolas grasped the man's hand and shook it.

"Ah, I see, well you have my thanks, for I much appreciate you saving me, I thought I was dead as I felt that orc scimitar pierce my chest. I am in your debt Prince of Mirkwood," he gave a smile that radiated gratitude, "Oh yes I forgot to introduce myself, though I am sure Lord Elrond has already told you my name I am E-Aragorn son of Arathorn."

The man was very gracious, "Well met son of Arathorn, I find myself happy that I saved you. I do not think Lord Elrond would appreciate me leaving his foster child for the orcs."

"You were most lucky Estel that such a good elf saved you he has been very worried over your health for the last two days." Aragorn's eyes widened in surprise, "Legolas here had held vigil at your bedside the whole time, I am not sure why he stayed, or still does but I have a nagging thought that he is very curious about humans, I think you two could learn a lot from each other. I have some important duties to attend too at the moment, so I will leave you be." Elrond left the room leaving Aragorn and Legolas to start a friendship he new they would eventually form.

As the door shut, Aragorn turned to Legolas and for a moment both just stared, judging each other. Finally after a few long moments Legolas broke the silence "So you lived in Rivendell with those two devils they call elves?"

Aragorn laughed "Yes, they are a bit of a handful especially when they consider you their brother."

"I have known them since I was a young elfling, they may be older than I but they act as if the had just turned one hundred. When I first met them, they tried to tell me that Lord Glorfindel was really an orc in disguise," Legolas laughed, "And I almost believed them until I actually started talking to Glorfindel and found that he was an ordinary elf."

"That sure sounds like something Elladan and Elrohir would do. You should thank the Valar that you do not live with them, they are menaces. When I was young they used to scare by telling me scary stories that I would have nightmares for nights after ward, Lord Elrond did not much appreciate that," Aragorn had not an idea why he was telling an elf he had just meet this but some how he felt that Legolas would be a good friend in the years to come.

Legolas found that the man was quite fun to talk with and soon the sound of a man an elf could be heard echoing through the palace corridors. It certainly lightened every elf's heart to the young ones getting along so well.

----

Over the past week the young man had laid in bed he and Legolas had formed a strong friendship, but Legolas was starting to wonder if the human would ever leave that bed. Legolas was taken from his thoughts as Aragorn tapped him on the shoulder. "Don't you think it is about time I left this bed? I really would like to get out side and breath some fresh air," the man smiled mischievously.

"I was just thinking the same thing, mayhap no one will notice we are gone," Legolas carefully helped the man out of bed.

"I think I may need to find some clothing, I do not think anyone would appreciate me walking around half naked and would also draw much unwanted attention, since I am not yet supposed to be about out of bed," Legolas quickly ran to a closet on the other side of the room and pulled out what seemed to be a dusty elvish robe. It was silver and edged with green, very fancy.

"I think this will do nicely," Legolas said as he helped the ranger slide it on, "You almost look like an elf."

Aragorn smiled mockingly, "Your compliment is too much my Prince. I feel as though I am a king," the man frowned slightly when he said that, "But I guess this will have to do unless there is anything else in that closet there?"

Legolas chuckled; the man looked quite regal in that elvish outfit, "Not unless you would like to wear a dress."

"No I think this will do fine after all," he smiled again as they walked out of that room. The halls seemed to be deserted so they worried naught about being caught. When they finally emerged outside the Palace sun radiated through the leaves of the trees giving the whole palace a greenish light. Legolas lead the way to a quiet place in the gardens. It was in a far corner of the garden where the rock face naturally created a corner. The open sides had been closed off, but beautiful bushes and vines. There was a little waterfall trickling down the rock face, flowers seemed to cover every nook and cranny that was not part of the grass path. Light trickled through the leaves making the small waterfall glisten and twinkle. The sight was breath taking.

"Legolas this is-is... I fear my words would do an injustice to this little nook that you seemed to have claimed as your own." Legolas sat down on a rock bench that was off to the side.

"I found this place when I was but fifty years old and this little garden was in shambles. Slowly over the years I have restored it, I even added this bench," Legolas neglected to mention that this part of the garden had once been his mother's and that he had never told anyone about it before. He also neglected to tell the man that he had used to come here to comfort himself whither his mother had left.

"I thank you for bringing me here... and if I am not mistaking you would not like me to tell anyone of this garden?" Aragorn was very observant.

"You are welcome, and please tell no one of this place, I would not like all my hard work to be gone for a few careless elves that have no care for the plants around them," Legolas smiled and for the rest of the afternoon the two new friends lazed in the garden talking, building their friendship.

----

Another week passed and Aragorn seemed to finally have healed or at least he was able to move about unhindered. Humans heal so slowly. The human slept peacefully he found it out that he would at some ones bedside that he had just met let alone a human. He was also surprised, that his father had not thrown out the man, the King despised humans for what they had done to his mother. He was jostled from his thoughts when sounds of people arriving drifted in through a window that had been left wide open. It seemed as though the scouting party had finally arrived back and from the sound of it they had all been injured, or at least they had encountered a few orcs. The noise seemed to have awoke Aragorn "Aragorn I think it is time we leave the healing room, I think they will be needing all the beds in here," he whispered, leading the half dressed Aragorn hopping along trying to get his boots on.

They passed two elves in the hallway one leaned heavily against the other the gash on his left leg quite apparent. Aragorn looked at the wound with healers eyes, "That elf may never walk again," he whispered, Legolas' mouth compressed to a thin line. That elf was his friend, his friend might as well be dead, a warrior who couldn't walk was no warrior at all. Legolas sighed.

"Let us go the archery grounds, maybe we could ease the tension building in this forest by having a friendly archery competition," he emphasized friendly.

"No, I don't think so don't think I haven't seen how good you are with a bow. I think I will just practice my sword, you do what ever you want with you bow," Legolas snickered.

"Fine have it your way human, if you want to practice swords I will practice with you. Maybe we could have bit of a duel against each other," Aragorn laughed.

"Do not think I will go easy on you, I have beaten the twins and even Glorfindel many a times," he gave a devious smile, "I know you could say you are better than Elladan and Elrohir but surely you could not say you are better than Glorfindel?"

"What if I said I was?" Legolas answered.

"I would say you were a lying elf!" as they arrived at the archery field. Legolas let out a harsh laugh he would bring Aragorn down easily. He led the man over to a small store room, it was full of weapons and it was a sight to behold. Legolas had already taken his sword. Aragorn rummaged through the swords looking for one that was well balanced but had enough weight in it to put power behind a blow. After a few minutes he found exactly what he was looking for, it was a long bladed elvish sword. The hilt was enameled in blue with elegantly designed as a grip; the pommel was a rounded silver cap with a leaf impression on it. The blade held an engraving that said in elvish _Destroyer of Foes_, over all it was a beautiful and finally made sword. Legolas say the man looking at the sword in awe "Say Aragorn if you can beat me I will let you keep that sword. I doubt you will win though with your wound in all but maybe a beating will show you not to be so cocky."

Aragorn grinned "Well I have been in need of a new sword since I have left Rivendell. I will have pleasure winning this sword from you. Oh and do not worry about the wound, I have fought before with much more grievious wounds," Legolas only smiled as he led the man to a grass circle; the dirt in the circle was hard packed and a line of grass through the center divided the staring place of the duelists. Both knew the rules of a duel to lose you could either be pushed out of the circle or be knocked unconscious. Legolas took his place and readied his stance, Aragorn followed his lead. They both held their swords up not moving, time seemed to stand still as they both stood there unmoving. Wind ruffled the grass as the sun beat down upon the two duelists. Suddenly Aragorn charged and feinted to the right. Legolas stepped away smoothly but was caught off guard when the young human brought the tip of his sword up to his neck. Aragorn smiled, but the fight would not be over to so quickly. Legolas darted to the side and slammed the palm of his hand under Aragorn's ribs. Aragorn fell to his knees gasping for breath, the flat side of sword started to descend on him, he rolled to the right. He brought his sword up and jabbed at Legolas in rapid succession, even with elvish speed Legolas had a hard time parrying each blow. Bit by bit Aragorn drove the elf closer to the edge of the circle. Legolas was tired of defending abruptly he lashed out with the hilt of the sword catching Aragorn under the chin. Aragorn staggered back a step but only a step, the blow seemed not to hinder him, but his freshly healed wound was. It was starting to ache he knew he would have to finish this duel fast or his wound would get the better of him. Legolas took the advantage of the human's momentary pause and attacked in full force. Aragorn blocked every blow but one seemed to have eluded him as it contacted the soft skin where his wound had been. He gasped in pain and feel to his knees, white hot agony laced through his whole body. Breathing was becoming harder, Aragorn could not believe this elf was beating him; he could just not let that happen. He drove the pain to the back of his mind and slowly wobbled to his feet and with one strike he drove the hilt of the sword under Legolas' chin. The Prince had thought the man was out when he had struck him in the chest, but he had not been prepared for what came streaking towards him with much force. He looked down at the man who now stood before him his sword in a defensive position. Legolas had no time to attack for he wobbled once on his feet than collapsed to the ground bonelessly. Aragorn smiled but collapsed soon after the pain from his wound overwhelming, _At least_ he thought _I now have a nice sword_ before the oblivion claimed him.


End file.
